


Mistakes Were Made

by BlueSpiritsLight



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Sorry Not Sorry, This is from a glitch in BOTW, Twilight being a dumb dumb, slight crack?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSpiritsLight/pseuds/BlueSpiritsLight
Summary: Twilight ends up in an... embarrassing predicament and must now suffer the consequences.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Four & Twilight (Linked Universe), Time & Twilight (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 314





	Mistakes Were Made

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lost_Sparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Sparrow/gifts).



> Warning, nothing in the fic is at all serious, and it is my first attempt at Crack, sooooo... Tada? Created from screenshot send by Triforce Hero Green in the LU discord of Wolf Link glitching into to ground, face first.

This was NOT happening. Twilight thrashed around, trying to free himself from his predicament, but it only succeeded in getting him even more stuck. 

He had been chasing a shadow that had been tormenting them in their camp for days. He thought he would be able to fit into the tunnel it had disappeared into, but evidently he had been.. Incorrect…

“Twilight! Wait… oh my god.” Twilight froze, hoping desperately that Wild wouldn’t notice. He heard muffled crunching as someone approached him and he knew he was done for. “Are… are you stuck?” Twilight let out a frustrated growl at the laughter in Wild's voice and tried to use his hind legs to free himself, but he was just too stuck, and with his front legs buried in the snow, they were completely useless.

He gave up with a sigh and decided to give in to his fate. “Wild? Did you find him?” Oh no… He did NOT need Time to see him like this. “Yeah! We’re over here!” Twilight growled and kicked out in Wild's direction, satisfied when he made contact and heard a grunt at the impact. “Oh come on! I’m not going to be able to get you out on my own!”

He hated that the cub was right, and he prepared himself for the ruthless mocking that was going to be inevitable. “Wolfie! Oh my god! What happened!” Twilight cringed when he heard Wind's voice. This was a disaster…

There were a lot of footsteps approaching and he realized that it was EVERYONE. Every single hero was going to see him stuck, face first in the snow. “I don’t know. I caught up with twilight and we found him like this. Twi kept going to follow the shadow while I stayed here to make sure Wolfie would be ok.”

He could hear the muffled snickers from those who knew his secret and resolved to make their lives miserable for the foreseeable future. He felt hands along his back before they began digging at the snow at his shoulders. Others joined them and he soon was able to wriggle around a little bit. He planted his hind legs again and pushed with all his strength, finally stumbling back from the hole, shaking himself vigorously to dry and get rid of the dirt. His front legs were almost completely numb from being buried in the snow and he stumbled and crashed to the ground.

“Wild, Four, you guys stay here with me so we can get Wolfie back to camp. Can the rest of you boys go and get the fire going?” They all nodded and most of the hero’s hurried off. Once they were safe, Twilight changed back and glared at the Heros who surrounded him. “Not. A. Word.” 

They burst out laughing and Twilight let out a huff of annoyance and continued to glare. “How did… It happen… AGAIN!” Wild choked out between gasps as he toppled over into the snow, clutching his stomach as he laughed. Time and Four laughed even harder and Twilight was half worried that they would suffocate.  
“The shadow was escaping! I didn’t think I’d get stuck!” Twilight was desperate to regain some dignity, but as the others continued to cackle, he realized it was a lost cause. “I’m going back to camp…” He shakily got to his feet and turned to go back to camp, but a hand locked around his ankle and he toppled face-first into the snow once again. 

He pushes himself up and glares at whoever tripped him, but freezes when he sees it was Time who had grabbed him. The sting of betrayal. “What the heck, Time!” Time was trying to stop laughing long enough to explain himself.

“Sorry pup. The others are expecting us to come back with Wolfie, what would we tell them if we came back with you and left Wolfie out here to freeze.” Twilight tore his ankle out of Times loosened grip and pouted angrily. “Well, you could have just said that.” 

The others finally stopped laughing and managed to get to their feet before the small group began the trek back to the campsite. Twilight begrudgingly shifted as they neared and walked the rest of the way as Wolfie, his front legs still pretty stiff. 

While the teasing might be over, for now, he knew that was not the end of it. Not even close.


End file.
